Dolce
by Cinerraria
Summary: Tepian Sungai Donau dan irama violin sonata yang menghanyutkan.


**Disclaimer: Hetalia** \- Axis Powers © **Hidekaz Himaruya.** Tidak ada keuntungan material apapun yang saya dapat dari penulisan fanfiksi ini.

.

canon - fluff - romance

untuk **151** tahun _**anniversary**_ aliansiAustria-Hongaria **8 Juni 1867**

 **Dolce** (dolcissimo): salah satu tempo musik dengan eksekusi yang manis (softly) halus dan lembut.

.

.

* * *

.

Puncak kubah _House of Parliament_ berkilauan magis. Ada yang berbeda di sudut padestrian di tepi Sungai Donau.

Sepasang lelaki dan perempuan berduet memainkan violin sonata.

Sang perempuan duduk bermain piano, sementara yang lelaki berdiri menggesek biola. Kepala perempuan itu mengangguk-angguk seirama nada. Sesekali dia melempar tatapan sukacita pada pria di sisinya.

Biru langit merona oleh warna lembayung. Kota Pest di seberang sungai bermandikan gemerlap cahaya lampu.

Ucapan terima kasih tersirat dalam binar mata Elizaveta. Dengannya, dia senang dapat kesempatan duet violin sonata.

Roderich membalas kehangatan itu dengan senyuman lembut. Atas momen menyejukkan ini, dia pun dibanjiri rasa bahagia. Dia memusatkan fokus pada tangga nada, supaya iramanya selaras dengan instrumen piano. Mozart menyusup di antara keduanya dalam wujud gubahan _E Minor, K. 304_. Violin sonata mengalun seirama harmonika senja di depan Kastil Buda.

Sungai berkilau keemasan, memantulkan cahaya matahari yang hampir tenggelam. Kapal wisata melintas di depan mereka, menyeret jejak gelombang air.

Elizaveta membayangkan dirinya hanyut dalam tenangnya aliran sungai. Ia yakin dirinya sungguh-sungguh terhanyut; oleh syahdunya suasana, denting piano dan alunan biola digabung jadi satu, dan (terutama) karena Roderich ada di sisinya.

Elizaveta mengangguk. Semua yang dia dengar dan rasakan sekarang seperti sihir yang melenakan. Dia memejamkan mata, membiarkan jemarinya bergerak lincah menekan tuts-tuts piano, dan irama-irama beralunan lembut sesuai ritmik dan notasi nada. Dia merasa terlempar menuju mesin waktu dari seratus tahun lalu, tetapi dia juga berada di masa kini dengan segenap derai air mata dan tawa bahagia yang beriringan menyertai langkahnya.

* * *

.

"Apa lagi yang ingin kamu lakukan?" tanya Roderich saat ia melihat Eliza berkutat dengan gulungan kertas besar, lalu memasangkannya pada papan lukisan yang dipancangkan.

Dia membetulkan letak kaca mata. Setelah biola dimasukkan dalam tasnya, dia berdiri bersidekap tangan. Matanya bergulir menuju papan lukis di hadapan Elizaveta.

Seingatnya tadi, Eliza hanya minta duet bermain musik─sesuatu yang semenjak lama mereka dambakan bersama, tetapi baru terealisasi sekarang. Tidak apa lah, sekali waktu mereka bertemu untuk agenda tahunan, yang sebetulnya, akhir-akhir ini mulai mereka tinggalkan.

Ulang Tahun Pernikahan, atau yang bisa disebut begitu. Sebab mereka tak pernah memberinya sebutan khusus. Jika di _masa_ _lalu_ , biasa diperingati dalam kebersamaan seperti memanggang kue atau pesta kecil di taman Istana, kini dalam kurun waktu lima puluh tahun terakhir, rutinitas itu bisa dihitung dengan jari. Terutama ketika terpisah oleh dinginnya Tirai Besi era pembelahan barat dan timur, perayaan _anniversary_ mereka terputus sama sekali.

"Melukis. Kau lihat sendiri, bukan?"

Elizaveta mengingat percakapan telepon mereka berselang sehari sebelumnya. Dia tak menyangka Roderich akan menyanggupi permintaannya. Bahkan, pria itu sampai mau repot menenteng biola dari Wina. Padahal, dia sudah menyiapkan biola khusus untuk acara ini.

Roderich menggumam. Dia memandang curiga pada gerak-gerik Elizaveta.

Perempuan itu memutar kursi, menghadap papan lukis. Dia mulai mencelupkan kuas dalam palet kayu lalu melukis di atas papan yang dipasangi kertas.

Langit berangsur gelap dengan taburan cahaya bintang.

"Apa?" Eliza mendelik risih oleh tatapan ganjil Roderich. "Kau meragukan kemampuan melukisku? Jangan menyamakanku dengan orang _itu_."

"Menyamakanmu dengan siapa?" Roderich berdehem. Dia memutar bola mata, menghindari kontak mata Eliza. "Aku tak mengerti."

"Itu loh ... Bos Germany- _chan_. Bukan. Manta bosnya."

Tawa Roderich yang pecah terdengar seperti gemericik halus Sungai Donau.

Elizaveta menautkan alis, dan menggembungkan pipi. Dia sedikit kesal.

"Hei ... tidak ada yang lucu."

"Pengakuanmu malah mengingatkanku pada diktator itu ... Kasihan sekali Ludwig ... juga Gilbert."

Roderich menghentikan tawa. Dia berjalan menuju pagar besi yang membatasi tepi sungai.

"Pengakuan apa? Aku tidak sedang mengaku-ngaku ... Austria- _san._ Aku hanya─" Eliza sadar ia telah menggali kuburannya sendiri.

"Iya ... aku tahu," sela Roderich. "Kau berpikir aku sekejam itu kan?" Keputusannya waktu itu; aneksasi Austria oleh Jerman, dan bantuannya pada Ludwig saat insiden kejatuhan Hungary dalam bulan-bulan terakhir Perang Dunia Dua, dia mengira Eliza masih enggan memaafkannya.

"Ap─" Eliza tersentak. Kuas di tangannya mengambang. Ia berhenti mewarnai lukisannya.

Eliza memandang pria yang berdiri memunggunginya. Sisi wajah pria itu menghadap ke samping. Ada seraut duka memantul bersamaan kemerlip cahaya lampu. Degup jantung Eliza berpacu. Roderich terlihat begitu tenang, tetapi rapuh di saat yang sama.

"Ah, sudahlah. Aku tadi hanya bercanda." Siapa sangka itu topik yang masih begitu sensitif, bahkan bagi Roderich? "Toh semua tinggal kenangan masa lalu."

Di bawah sinar lampu jalan, Eliza lanjut memoles lukisan. Bayang-bayang gelap jatuh di atas papan. Tetapi dia tetap leluasa melukis dalam keadaan medium lukisannya disinari redup cahaya.

Roderich diam. Kenangan masa lalu? Apakah Eliza juga menganggap ikatan mereka dulu tinggal kenangan, yang teronggok di sudut ruang terjauh dalam hati, dan tak perlu diingat-ingat kembali?

Roderich ingin menanyakan itu. Namun, ia bertekad untuk tidak menyinggung apa pun yang berpotensi mengundang suasana muram. Dia ingin menikmati malam ini bersama Eliza seorang. Enyahlah masa lalu. Dia hidup di masa di mana kilauan parade cahaya yang memantul di muka sungai, sama cantiknya dengan wajah Elizaveta.

"Omong-omong, Hungary ..."

"Hmm?" Eliza menyahut seraya masih berkutat dengan lukisan.

"Sungai yang memisahkan kita─bukan, sungai yang membelah Buda dan Pest, kau tahu makna filosofis yang terkandung di baliknya?" Roderich iseng bertanya. Sama sekali tak ada niat untuk melankolis.

Perempuan itu tergelak halus. Tanpa memalingkan perhatian dari papan lukisan, Eliza berucap: "kau ini ada-ada saja. Sungai itu kan penghubung kita. Dia mengalir melewati negerimu, baru kemudian mengalir ke sini, bukan?"

Kemudian, perempuan itu mendongakkan kepala. Dia menatap punggung pria itu. Ekspresi mukanya melunak, dan sorot matanya lembut.

"Soal makna pemisahan kota itu ... bisa kau bayangkan Buda dan Pest tanpa sungai, tanpa pembelahan dan 'pemisahan.' Tidak akan seindah ini."

Eliza menyapu pandangan ke penjuru kota. Lanskap cahaya yang menyiram bangunan di sepanjang tepian Donau. Kemegahan Jembatan _Chain_ yang melegenda. Warna-warni malam yang diserap sungai lalu dipantulkan menjadi kemilau. Tenangnya gemericik aliran sungai yang dilalui kapal-kapal pelancong.

"Supaya harmoni alam selaras dengan keajaiban, kita butuh sedikit jarak. Untuk menyatukan dua hal yang berlainan sisi, kita butuh pembatas yang istimewa."

Ada jeda hening di antara kalimatnya. Roderich terdiam sejenak. "Seperti itu pula keadaan kita ...," ucapnya dengan suara yang nyaris seperti bisikan.

Bisikan Roderich diembus angin sepoi-sepoi, mendarat di pendengaran Elizaveta, dan meresap dalam hatinya.

Perempuan itu mengangguk. Matanya berkliau bahagia. "Betul sekali. Kau mengatakan hal yang sama dalam pikiranku."

Beberapa menit kemudian, Elizaveta bangkit berdiri. Palet dan kuas diletakkan di atas kursi. Lukisannya sudah jadi.

Dia berjalan mendekati Roderich, berdiri merapat di sisi sang pria, dan menyandarkan kepala di bahunya.

Roderich tak menolak. Dia meraih pinggang Eliza, dan mendekatkan tubuh beraroma _strawberry-fresh_ yang feminim itu semakin merapat kepadanya.

"Sebetulnya, lukisan itu untukmu," kata Eliza.

Roderich menghirup wangi tubuh Elizaveta dalam-dalam. Kehangatan ini ... kapan terakhir kali tercium keharuman seperti ini? Rasanya sudah lama sekali.

"Lukisan apa?"

"Hmm, lihat sendiri ya ... kalau cat minyaknya sudah kering."

Malam cerah di Budapest. Di belakang mereka, bersebelahan dengan grand piano dan tas biola besar, papan lukisan itu mengeluarkan aroma cat minyak. Di sana terlukis potret gambaran mereka berdua; sedang bersisian rapat, dekat pagar di tepi sungai.

* * *

 **A/N:** jadi saya tergerak oleh Rana (yang sudah duluin kasih gift banyak banget lagi heu). Maaf saya terlambat posting, diri ini bingung mau kasih kado macam apa untuk otp tersayang, eh ya jadinya begini deh... sekalian melunasi keinginan lama: bikin momen aushun di rumah mereka (edisi jalan-jalan ke Budapest) yah walaupun nggak kelihatan nyata (?) tapi semoga suka XD

 _Happy Anniversary_ yang ke-151untuk Austria-Hongaria!

(tebar bunga) :D


End file.
